Oh, The Shame
This is a We Haz Jazz Animated Adventures in Beadsville webisode. Plot After seeing Cindy watch a Funky Females Sleepover movie about the Females having a sleepover with some embarrassing moments, Riff and Abe have an idea: to prank-war each other to see who can embarrass themselves the least. The boys buy fart putty and squirting ink pens from what a joke and enter Riff's basement to arm themselves with their prank weapons and "get ready to rumble!" Firstly, for Round 1, Riff uses his fart putty to trick Abe into thinking he's got a colossal gas attack causing Abe to say, "Ahh! Stop it!" deducting two points from his score out of ten and Abe squirts Riff with his squirt pen, causing riff to yelp, deducting 1 point from riff's score. This leaves Abe with 8 points and Riff with 9. In round two, Abe uses his farting putty to trick Riff into thinking he's gassy, causing Riff to say "I really AM gassy, right?" to sass the viewers. This does not deduct any points, so riff squirts Abe with his squirting ink pen, causing Abe to look down and say, "Is that a blue stain on my blue shirt?" then look up and say, "Nah!! It's just camouflage!" This leaves the boys still at 8 for Abe and 9 for Riff. Round Three features Abe chewing some gum, then sticking it on Riff's couch pillow. Riff decides to lay down on the couch and gets the gum stuck in his hair. His face gets hot, smoke is shown blowing out of his ears, then he screams really loudly while we see a red and black swirl background. This deducts a point from his score, leaving the boys tied, both with 8 points. Riff then tells Abe to close his eyes, and then he gets Cindy to put some makeup on Abe. When Abe opens his eyes, he says "What?! I'm not a girl!" then he hides his face in shame. This is deducting three points. This leaves the boys at 5 for Abe and 8 for Riff, leaving Riff in the lead. Round 4 features Abe handing Riff a grapefruit. Riff takes a bite out of it, and it squirts into his eye, making him scream, deducting a point. This leaves the boys at 5 for Abe and 7 for Riff, but that changes when Riff sneaks up to Abe and rips Abe's shorts, showing off Abe's underwear with pirate-themed designs on them. (Fact: This is a reference to his pirate costume in Take the Candy and Run.) Cindy and Riff point and laugh, and Abe is humiliated! This deducts 2 points and Cindy and Riff join in on singing Ripped Shorts with Abe. The boys are now tied, each with 5 points. After the prank war, Riff takes a shower, but Abe keeps his makeup on. Cindy then says, "Sorry, boys. This was all fun and games-or was it?" The episode ends with the boys and Cindy high 5-ing. Promotions Cindy's Magic Makeover Booth, a photo booth for malls, was made to promote the cartoon. It was also seen at arcades and hotels like Great Wolf Lodges and Nickelodeon Family Suites between 2005-2008, but some locations didn't get rid of them until 2011-2012. Script Gloria: Who wants to see my underwear? (pulls down pants with a cartoon "descending slide-whistle" sound) (The Females point and laugh hysterically) Gloria: S-s-s-sorry. Fiona: Who wants to see me shake my bottom? (shakes her bottom, then suddenly farts, Females crack up) Fiona: Ooooooooops. Cindy: Aw, man! That's gotta be embarrassing! Riff (whispering in Abe's ear): Hey, I got an idea. Let's have a prank war. Abe: Okay. (boys enter What a Joke) Abe: I found some fart putty. Push the putty in the pot for really loud fart noises. (he demonstrates the putty to Riff) Riff: Oh, ho! How I love gas! (he buys the putty and grabs a squirting ink pen with ink pot included. Then, the episode cuts to Riff's basement.) Riff: Welcome to da first annual Bungalow Basement Prank War! I'm yo'host, and yo' competituh too, Riff Rogers, and let's meet ma'opponent: Abe Arpeggio-Smith! Abe: Hi! Riff: Aw'right! It's time fo'round one! Let's get ready t'rumble! (a "Round 1" time card appears. After, Abe is seen standing while Riff, in the background, squishes his farting putty to make Abe thinks he has a gas attack.) Abe: Ahh! Stop it! Riff: (giggles) Minus 2 points for Abe! Abe: Not if I (squirts ink pen at Riff, causing him to yelp) deduct a point from your score! Riff: Okay, so it's 8 you, 9 me. ("Round 2" time card is shown, and Abe is squishing around the Farting Putty while Riff stands there) Riff: (sarcastically) I really AM gassy, right? I guess it's still 8 you, 9 me! (Squirts ink pen at Abe's shirt) Abe: (looks down) Is that a blue stain on my blue shirt? (looks up) Nah, it's just camouflage. Riff: Still 8 you, 9 me! ("Round 3" time card is shown, and Abe is shown chewing gum. He spits it out and sticks it to Riff's couch pillow. Riff enters.) Riff: (yawn) I sho' am tired! I'd better catch some shut-eye. (Lies down on the couch, not noticing the gum until...) Hey, what's dat? (Tries to get up off the couch. The gum stretches, and when he stands up the pillow is stuck to his hair. He pulls the pillow off, and gum is still caught in his hair. His face gets hot, smoke is shown blowing out of his ears, and he screams.) Abe: Minus one point for Riff! (Add rest of script here!) Cindy and Riff: (pointing to Abe's underwear) Oh, ho! Category:Episodes Category:Webisodes